codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Turn 26.3 (R2Remake)
Turn 26.3 is an appendix chapter of bonzo's R2Remake comic series that occurs after Turn 25. The story depicts a pivotal moment between Lelouch and Kallen in which Lelouch finally admits his love for her. Plot As Kallen is exercising, she receives a phone call from Nunnally, making it the first time they have spoken since she started her new life. Nunnally tells Kallen that she has seen the pictures of Naoto and Shirley and her newborn Nicholas and congratulates her. Kallen mentions that she has seen Nunnally in the news and approves of her recent economic reforms, despite some backlash it has created. Nunnally asks how Lelouch is doing and Kallen explains that he's doing fine as the children keep him busy and distracted from the remorse that he still lives with. As far as him and Kallen, he treats her kindly, but still has not opened up to her due to his guilt. Nunnally advises Kallen to make the first move as Lelouch has always been awkward when it comes to romance, but Kallen says that it won't be easy for her to find the right method. The two conclude the conversation and wish each other well. Kallen walks over to Lelouch's writing desk and looks over the beginning of a novel he is writing. The opening passage vividly describes a small village on a beautiful countryside. The story reminds Kallen of a trip she had with her mother and brother when she was young; the last time they were together as a family before the war. She begins to cry as she dearly misses them, but the memory gives Kallen an idea for how to unlock Lelouch's heart. After Lelouch returns from his examination, Kallen makes them some tea and tells Lelouch that she read his novel, complimenting his work. She tells him that the story brought back old memories and made her think about how much her parents sacrificed for her and how she now wishes to be a good mother for her children. Lelouch assures her she is doing a find job, but Kallen admits that, since Lelouch and their children are the only thing she has left, she is afraid of someday losing them. She begs Lelouch to not feel guilty about her anymore and to have the courage to admit the feelings that she knows he has for her. Lelouch finally breaks down and confesses his love for her. Later that night, while Lelouch and Kallen are in bed (having apparently made love), Lelouch contemplates how such a simple phrase could bring so much joy to Kallen. He scolds himself for not having the courage to say it sooner and takes it as an addication that he truly doesn't understand people's feelings. His thoughts are interrupted as Nicholas begins to cry. Kallen leaves to tend to him and then brings Nicholas into their room. Lelouch thinks to himself that Kallen deserves more than just a verbal declaration of love and that, as of today, he has become a new man. Category:R2Remake